I Dream of You
by KurtsiePuff
Summary: I never believed in in love at first sight. That is, until I met Kurt Hummel. Helena Harriet is just a regular teenager, until she moves to Ohio and falls in love with someone completely unexpected. Straight Kurt/OC fic! Set during Preggers, S01 E04.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my newest fanfic. It is kind of based of of a dream I had, and yeah. just to warn you, it is a straight Kurt /OC fanfic, so if you don't like those types of stories...well then you are out of luck here. ^^ Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **

**~Muddeh**

Chapter One

I never believed in love at first sight. That is, untill I met Kurt Hummel.

I woke up and looked around my new room. I had just moved to Ohio the previous day from Chicago, despite my dismay. My best friend Sammi was there, but I had to move because my mother was looking for a job, even after my father died when I was five. I told her to go out and meet new people, but she rufuses each time I ask.

'She will meet the perfect someone.' I thought.

I go and take a shower, making sure my hair is washed and blow-dryed. I fold the towel over my head and leave the bathroom after doing my makeup.

I watched out of the window at the hustle and bustle of Ohio untill I heard the gentle voice that was my mother's.

"Lena, hun, time for breakfast!"

"Kay mom!"

I ran downstairs, smelling the eggs my mom was frying. She was just putting the frying pan in the sink as I came downstairs.,

"Morning." I murmured as I grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

"Morning. You excited for school?" Mom said enthusiasticly.

I imitated a gagging sound. Mom rolled her eyes and piped up,

"I heard that they have a Glee Club." She offered.

My eyes imediantly lit up. That was my guilty pleasure, I loved to sing, and mom knew it was my weakness.

"okay, now I am." I smiled.

"I think im gonna audition today."

Oh right, crap. I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Helena Harriet, or Lena for short. I have my mother's and father's blue eyes, my mom's chestnut brown hair that seems to be always straight without having to straighten it, and my dad's pale skin.

Moving to Ohio was devistating for me, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. To tell you the truth, I thought Mckinley High was going to be lame. Boy, was I wrong.

I stepped out of my cherry red Beatle , gazing at the school. it was small, but it was bigger than my old school.

As I walked inside, I felt stared at, like, alot.

A friendly looking colored girl walked up to me, smiling heavily.

"Hi, im Mercedes. You must be new here."

"Im Helena." I replied, smiling at the thought of myself making a friend already.

We walked towards the lockers, and I saw a petite boy, only a foot bigger than me, (And im really short!) with brown hair and porcelain skin shut his locker and look towards me.

Oh, god, I just about died. At that moment, me and the mysterious boy were the only two people in the world. I just stared on as he walked towards me, smiling. He was hot, and I ment Hot with a capital 'H'. But I couldn't ignore the feeling as he walked towards me ever so sweetly. It was like butterflies in my stomach, but a million of them in my chest trying to get out.

I shook it off, however hard it was, trying to pay attentionto Mercedes.

"Who is that?" I narrowed my eyes and pointed at the fair-skinned brunette.

"Him? That's Kurt Hummel. And that look in your eye says that you like him." she said seriously.

"How do you know?" I asked, cautious.

"I used to have the biggest crush on him. Don't worry, it will pass. By the way, it wouldn't matter because he's not available." She murmured, lost in thought.

I frowned.

"Is he dating someone?"

"No, he's gay."

I couldn't help but feel sadness in my chest, along with the butterflies.

'Damn, Why are all the gay guys hot?" I laughed, trying to take my mind of of the sadness and butterflies. I froze in fear as I heard a chuckle (Damn, was it cute!)and response back. It was him.

"Well, that question as alway really been a mystery.(This is where I histerically blushed.) Hi, Im Kurt."

He had his hand out for me to shake it, and I took it and looked into his eyes...His perfect, baby blue eyes...God they were beautiful...His whole body was beautiful...Damn, I was staring.

"Im...Helena.' I muttered sheepishly, momentarily forgetting my name.

"Just call me Lena, everyone does."

Kurt smiled. Oh god, his dimples...No Lena snap out of it, you need to pay attention...

"So, are you going to join the Glee club?" he asked.

"Um..yeah. Are you guys in it?"

Finally, Mercedes started to talk.

"Yup, and other people too."

"Yeah, there are certain people you have to watch out for. Rachel, she likes to boss everyone around and hog the solos. Puck, He is the 'Bad ass', always trying to get in all the girl's pants. And Santana, She is the HBIC. Other than that, everybody else is pretty harmless." Kurt rambled as we all linked arms and walked down the hall, talking about all the Glee club members. Yep, this school was going to be interesting.

**A/N: This is chapter one, hope you enjoyed it! I would like you guys to choose Helena's audition song! And I know what you are thinking, isn't this based on a dream? Why yes, but I had more than one and in each dream they were different, so I need your help! So, just write a little review, it could be one word for all I care. remember to review and tell me what you like or hate about it so far! **

**Reviews are like chocolate to me people. :)**

**~Muddeh**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! I just finished watching A Night of Neglect! It was awesome! There was a small lack of Klaine fluff, but I figured Ryan Murphy would totally make up for it in later episodes ;) Totally loved how Santana stuck up for them though :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and you might be a bit surprised by her audition song. ;)**

Chapter Two

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Spanish before lunch.

'Good.' I thought. Then I could ask Mr. Shuester about Glee Club.

Mercedes and Kurt had mentioned earlier about Mr. Shuester, the Glee Club coach, also teaching Spanish.

The time finally passed after class by class and I rushed excitedly towards the Spanish Classroom. I walked in and saw a handsome curly haired man grading papers. I walked up to him, acknowledging my exsistance with a small cough. He jumped a little in surprise then smiled.

"Hello! I'm Mr. Shuester, but you can call me Mr. Shue, it's alot easier." He jumped out of his chair and held out his hand. I took it and smiled back.

"Hi, Mr. Shue, I'm Helena Harriet. Just call me Lena, everyone does. So, Kurt and Mercedes mentioned a Glee Club?" I smurked.

"Why yes, we have the best one in Ohio! Last year we have won quite a bit. Why, were you interested in joining?"

"Yes, I was actually. When can I audition?"

It only took Mr. Shue a couple moments to reply.

"Wait until after class, right after we have Glee so you will get to audition in front of everyone. Sound cool?"

I grinned. "Sure is!" I wasn't scared in the least.

After the usual routine of getting introduced by teachers and having to sit through class boringly, already knowing everything about the subject in advance, (my previous school was ahead by a couple months) I finally managed to wait until the bell rang. To pass the time, I thought of an audition song. Finally the bell rang and happy students filed out of the classroom to leave the school. I gathered her belongings and waited for Mr. Shue and we walked towards the choir room.

As I walked inside, I spotted Kurt and Mercedes beckoning towards me to sit down, big smiles on their faces. I stared at Kurt again. Yep, those butterflies were back.

I sat down and wait for to introduce me. He did so and told me to stand up. I did as I was told and I waved to everybody, most with smiling faces, others with rude expressions, and the rest with confusion.

"Hi everybody, I'm Lena Harriet. I just came here from Chicago."

Most people had interested glances on their faces.

I continued. "I really love to sing, and it was my dream to be in a Glee Club, but they never had any at my old school. Anyways, for my audition, I will be singing Total Eclipse of The heart by Bonnie Tyler."

Everyone nodded in approval of my song choice. "Do you wanna help me, Kurt?" I asked as I nodded towards him.

He smiled back and nodded excitedly, got up and we prepared everything, finally we were ready to sing.

" (Turn around)

Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round.

(Turn around)

Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears.

I sang slowly, and with feeling, but I was starting to get more courage and began to sing louder as the parts came by.

(Turn around)

Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by.

(Turn around)

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes.

(Turn around, Bright-Eyes)

Every now and then I fall apart.

(Turn around, Bright-Eyes)

Every now and then I fell apart.

This time I sang loudly and with alot more feeling and power. I thinked they liked it. It was at the best of my abilities, that's why I chose that song, because whenever I sing it I feel like I gave it my all.

And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever, And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever.

And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong.

Together we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.

I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark, We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.

I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight.

Once apon a time I was falling in love, now i'm only falling apart.

There's nothing I can do, Total Eclipse of the Heart.

Once apon a time there was light in my life, now there's only love in the dark.

Nothing I can say, Total Eclipse of the Heart.

As the instrumental part of the song came, Kurt and I started to randomly dance and giggle, everybody clapping, and we went back to the normal singing position, being all serious now that we got our laughs out.

(Turn around, Bright-Eyes)

Every now and then I fall apart.

(Turn around, Bright-Eyes)

Every now and then I fall apart.

And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever, And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever.

And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong.

Together we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.

I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark, We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.

I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight.

Once apon a time I was falling in love, now i'm only falling apart.

There's nothing I can do, Total Eclipse of the Heart.

A Total Eclipse of the Heart.

A Total Eclipse of the Heart

A Total Eclipse of the Heart.

(Turn around, Bright-Eyes)"

Everyone clapped wildly and some nodded their approval of me, which I was happy about. But when I thought about it..I just sang a duet with Kurt freaking Hummel!

I calmed down and I let Mr. Shue talk.

"That was amazing! Definately one of the best I've heard, like Rachel and Mercedes! You are absolutely in!"

Kurt and I squealed in joy and we sat back down. 'My first day went better then I expected.' I thought. Then I sighed. Will Kurt ever like me the same way, or will he forever be gay?

**A/N: I know, I was going to choose Gagam but lately I have had quite an obbsession with this song so, here it is! Hope you like this chapter! Please review! Each time you review God creates a kitten!**

**~Muddeh**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again! I just saw the promo for Born This Way, and I literally flipped out. I am not going to say why though, because that would be spoilers. ;) Anywho, Sorry I haven't been updating my other story, I Wanna Hold Your Hand, (Go check it out for some Klaine) but I will be after I'm done this chapter. Oh and, I'm planning to just fast forward this story along a year because it's just Lena going Gaga over Kurt and the basic things in the episodes happen like in the real episodes. So next episode is going to be the basic start of everything. ^^ I am also going to change the point of view, because the previous one was really tough to do. Enough rambling, on with the story!**

**I don't own Glee.**

Chapter Three

On Thurday afternoon, Lena walked down the hall, her arms entwined with Mercedes and Kurt's, like they have known each other for years. In reality, it had only been a couple of months, but she fit in so much with them it was like they were related or something.

"We really need to go shopping this weekend. Im getting low on my accessories." Mercedes winked, smiling her usual huge smile.

Kurt nodded with a smile. "Alexander McQueen does have new shoes coming out, they looked gorgeous on the website!"

"Of course we do! There is never a bad time to shop!" Lena sqeaked excitedly. "Alexander McQueen shoes were on my list too."

They went through classes and finally school was over. She packed her bag with her homework, and left the school to drive home in her Cherry Red Beatle.

After she got her homework finished, she went on Skype to talk to Mercedes and Kurt. They both answered as usual, but instead of being upbeat, Mercedes looked disappointed.

"What's wrong, Cedes?" Kurt asked, obviously worried.

"My mom told me we had to go to a stupid family reunion all weekend, so shopping trip's off." She said as she rolled her eyes.

The response followed with some damn's and Awwwwww...'s but finally they calmed down.

"Well then, Cedes, if you can't go shopping with us then what's the use going?" Kurt mumbled.

Mercedes smiled at that comment.

"Lena, maybe we should just hang out at my house then, if you are up to it?" Kurt asked Lena, not seeing the excitedness in her expression.

"Sure, Kurt."

The weekend couldn't have come faster for Lena. As she double checked her outfit and make up, she heard a car honk outside. Squeaking, she ran out of the door, waving goodbye to her mom and ran to Kurt's Navigator.

"Hey Kurt." She smiled as he said hello.

After a short car ride jamming to broadway, they reached Kurt's house and went inside.

They decided that they were going to watch RENT, and then just do whatever. After about, half of the movie, they were crying, smiling, and singing along to all the songs. After the movie ended, they sat around watching fashion shows and eating ice cream, Low fat, of course.

"Lena, I know you just got here a couple months ago, but it feels like we have been friends forever!" Kurt squealed.

"I think so too, Kurt." She smiled, chuckling at his girlish squeal.

"What do you say, you, me and Mercedes: Best Friends Forever?"

"Well, duh!" She laughed as they hugged each other and giggled.

Behind Kurt's back, she frowned. Was that really all they were ment to be?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I realized that I was so giddy to write this chapter so I started right away.^^ Remember, this is the chapter where it all starts, so to speak, you will find out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter Four**

**One Year Later**

Lena walked towards the Choir room, excited for Glee Club. Mercedes and Kurt were still in class, because she had a free period, so she figured that she could practice the piano before Glee started.

The previous day, Mr. Shue had announced that they were doing duets this week and the beginning of next week and they were drawing their partners out of a hat the next day, which was this day.

She prayed and prayed the night before, hoping to get Kurt as a partner, but she knew that it wouldn't work. She sighed and started playing the piano untill everyone arrived.

As everyone was in the choir room and seated, Mr. Shue decided to draw the partners.

"Mercedes, Santana." They rolled their eyes.

"Quinn, Rachel." She saw Quinn give Rachel the dirtiest look in the world.

"Mike, Brittany." Brittany squealed with joy and Mike gave her a high five, they could do a dance number!

"Tina, Puck." Tina looked rather disgusted and Puck shrugged it off.

"Artie, Finn." Artie's smiled and fist-bumped Finn.

"Lauren, Sam." No reaction, athough Sam seemed pretty cool about it.

"And last but certainly not least, Kurt and Lena." Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Did he really say that? She thought.

Kurt grinned and high fived her. They were so going to win! Lena still had the butterflies in her stomach from when Mr. Shue said that they would be partners.

"Now, we will each have a tearn to use the auditorium to practice. Mike and Brittany go today, Kurt and Lena go tomorrow, then Tina and Puck, Mercedes and Santana, Lauren and Sam, Quinn and Rachel, and finally Artie and Finn. You will present your duet the day after you practice in the auditiorium. Got it everybody?"

They all nodded unenthusiasticly.

"Come on guys. Tell you what, to get you guys motivated, the winners get to go to BreadStix!"

Everyone clapped and cheered and got up as the bell rang for them to leave. Mike and Brittany stopped to get the auditorium pass and then left with everyone else.

As Lena and Kurt walked down the hallway, Kurt blurted out, "We are so going to win!" And gave her another high five.

Later that night, Lena couldn't sleep. After school she had decided that tomorrow she was going to tell Kurt that she loved him, but in song, and she knew the perfect song for the occasion.

**A/N: As you can tell, this is my version of the episode Duets, but this is only the beginning. Kurt and Lena have alot more adventures to come even though it seems like this story might be over soon, but it's not going to be for a while. Oh and, if I use songs that are already used in the real life episodes, ignore it because it didn't happen, or at least, it didn't in my dream state. XD Anywho, R&R please, it would make my day so I know that Im writing for someone. I love you guys!**

**~Muddeh**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again readers :) Just finished watching Born This Way, and oh my god, I loved it. Who else almost cried during Somewhere Only We Know? I almost did. But I didn;t. ;) Anywho, Im really excited to do this chapter because this is where it all starts! After this chapter though, I am actually going to wait untill I get more reviews, because I don't have many. I got alot of Story alerts though, which is great! Keep it up guys. Remember, let me know if you like the story so far! I love you my reviewers!**

**~Muddeh**

**I don't own Glee or Evita.**

Chapter Five

School started off normally the next day, the usual linking of arms between Kurt, Lena, and Mercedes, the usual slushie, the usual Lena fawning over Kurt and his cute outfits, and then finally Glee Club. Lena could barely stand still.

Lena and Kurt got the pass from Mr. Shue and headed down to the auditorium. As they went inside, they took a seat among the chairs.

"Kurt, I know we're supposed to be picking our duet, but..." Lena mumbled nervously.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, furrowing his brow.

"Listen, Kurt. I know we are best friends...but...well...can I just sing to you my feelings?"

"Sure..?" Kurt was really confused. Man, was he oblivious to everything.

She stepped onto the stage and got the microphone and music ready. Then, she cued the music and began to sing.

"**It won't be easy, you'll think it's strange, when I try to explain how I feel.**

**That I still need your love, after all that I've done.**

**You won't believe me, all you will see, is a girl you once knew, allthough she's dressed up to the Nines. At Sixes, and Sevens with you."**

At this point, Kurt knew what she was singing, but he was still really confused.

**"I had to let it happen, I had to change. Couldn't stay all my life down at Heel, looking out of the window, staying out of the sun.**

**So I chose freedom, running around, trying everything new, but nothing impressed me at all. I never expected it to.**

**Don't cry for me Argentina, the truth is I never left you. All through my wild days, my mad existance, I kept my promise, don't keep your distance. **

The wheels in Kurt's head started turning, and he thought about it really hard.

**And as for fortune, and as for fame, I never invited them in, though it seemed to the world, they were all I desired.**

**They are illusions, they're not the solutions they promised to be, the answer was here, all the time.**

**I love you, and hope you love me.**

Instantly he knew. She was in love with him. he kept on thinking, back to the day that they met.

*******Kurt's Flashback*****

I closed my locker door and noticed Cedes waving at me. There was a girl beside her, she must have been new. I walked towards them, with a big welcoming grin on my face.

"Damn, why are the gay one's always hot?" I heard the new girl mumble, and I chuckled in response.

"Well, that has alway been a mystery. I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

I held my hand out to shake it with her. When our hands collided, though, it was as if someone gave me a big shock, but I couldn't let go. Then I stared into her eyes. They were a beautiful Blue color like mine, and I couldn't look away. 'No!' I thought. 'Im gay, there is no way im attracted to a girl.' I finally managed to look away in time to hear her name.

"Im...Helena." She murmured. "Call me Lena, everyone does."

******End Flashback*****

That was when he realized, he loved her, too.

When Lena stopped singing, she walked towards him, and sat beside him putting her hand on his.

"Kurt, Ever since I met you, I fell in love with you, and I thought this would be the perfect time to tell you that. I know we can never be together though, because you're gay...and you would never be attracted to me."

"Well you were wrong," He whispered, looking in her eyes like the day they met.

"I think, I may love you too..."

"But arn't you gay?"

"Not anymore."

Then he leaned towards her and kissed her. She was startled, 'This must be a dream!' She thought. 'Kurt Hummel is kissing me!'

He put his hand on her cheek as they leaned deeper into the kiss, and she put her hand on Kurt's cheek. After what seemed like an eternity to them, they stopped. Lena blushed and stared into his eyes. Kurt smilled his signature smile and started to kiss her again.

Everything seemed perfect untill they heard somebody enter the room. They stopped and looked to see who it was.

It was Finn, standing there blushing, and rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Um...if you guys want me to come back later..." He started as he backed away a little, smurking.

Kurt sighed. "No, Finn, what do you want?"

"Dad wanted us to come home early...um..care to explain, about..you know...that?"

Lena and Kurt both looked at each other and chuckled at the same time. This time Lena spoke up.

"Um..I think it would be best to tell the whole Glee Club at the same time instead of telling everybody, like, 10 times.."

"Well, okay then. Um...Im just gonna go..See ya tomorrow I guess..." He waved slightly at me.

"Kurt, you coming?"

"Uh yeah, Just go ahead of me, I'll catch up."

"Okay, bro." Finn mumbled as he left.

Kurt turned back to Lena.

"That should be our duet. I mean, it's a solo but we can make it a duet..."

"I'd love that." Lena smiled up at him. "One question...does this mean we're..."

"I guess so. Listen, I better go, before Finn has a coniption. I can get Finn out of the house or something so we can go on Skype and practice, okay?"

"Mmhmm. Sounds good." She kissed him, but it was quicker than their first kiss. Again, they were staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Lena whispered to him.

"I love you, too." Kurt smiled, kissed her on the cheek and left.

Lena felt like she was in a dream state until she got home, where it really sunk in. She was dating Kurt Freakin' Hummel!

She ran to her room, flopped onto her bed, and screamed into her pillow. As she calmed down she wondered, 'Is this really a dream? What if I wake up tomorrow and it was all a dream?' No, she thought. It was too real.

After dinner Kurt called her on Skype and they practiced their duet.

"We are going to win, big time!" Kurt grinned.

"You said it!"

**Remember, whenever someone reviews, God creates a kitten!**


	6. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys, this is just going to be a quick little authors note. I would like to say thank you to my reviewers and people who added my story to their favourites/alerts! I know I got quite a few alerts, but I need more reviews to add another chapter! So if you want me to make more chapters, it only takes a couple seconds to review! It could only be one word, as long as you review! And if you would like to give me any advice or critisism, it would be greatly appreciated! Again, thank you to my reviewers and subscribers!(Don't judge my cheesy You Tube quote XD) If I get at least 10 more reviews I will update! Remeber, the more reviews, the more I update. Thanks for reading, and thanks for the support. I love you guys!**

**~Muddeh**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so about 6 more people reviewed since i put up chapter 5, and I'd have to say, im pretty happy with that. I know I said I was going to wait untill 10 more reviews, but I was just so excited! ^^ Here's chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

The next day, Kurt met Lena outside of her house and drove them to school. They were singing along to the RENT soundtrack(Without You, to be specific) on their way to school to wake them up.

Right before they entered the school, they looked at eachother, smiled, and grabbed eachother's hand. What was everybody else going to think?

They managed to get quite a few stares as they walked to their lockers, and finally, hurried excitedly towards the Glee posse. Mercedes was the first one to notice obviously.

"What's up with that?" She gestures towards their inlocked hands.

"Well..." Kurt spoke up. "We are...kind of going out now."

The whole Glee club turned to look at them as soon as those words were uttered. Rachel looked shocked, Finn had a smirk on his face and Mostly everybody was happy and excited for them. Mercedes had the smallest glint of jealousy in her eye then it quickly went away, seeing how cute they were together.

"Awww, you guys are the cutest couple!" Mercedes squealed.

"Kurt, dude, I thought you were gay." Puck piped up.

This time, Lena answered. "You guys will find out what happened in Glee today, okay?"

Everyone nodded, and went back to their own conversations, except for Rachel and Mercedes, gushing about how cute they were and what and amazingly talented couple they were.

Lena and Kurt smiled and gave eachother a peck and everybody stopped their conversations again just to squeal at their kiss. Yes, even the guys. (Expecially Mike.)

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. Glee club couldn't come any slower.

For the second time that day, Lena and Kurt walked towards the choir room, hand in hand.

Mr. Shue noticed this and finally asked them what was going on once everyone was settled.

"So, you guys, what's the hand holding about?" He chuckled.

"We are dating now, Mr. Shue." Kurt smiled. Lena smiled the same huge smile.

"Not to get all personal Kurt, but I thought you were gay."

"That's what I said!" Puck exclaimed, earning a few giggles.

Kurt and Lena stood in the front of the classroom, still hand in hand and told them the story. Some people Awwww'd and squealed and smirked and smiled. They were all happy for their friends.

"So this basically leads to the duet, doesn't it?" questioned.

They nodded and gave them a nod as if to say, "Go ahead and sing your duet already!"

And they did. They sang their hearts out with love and compassion. At the end, everyone smiled and clapped. They were definately in the lead so far.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! If you did, please R&R, even if you already reviewed! That would be lovely.I hope you guys arn't mad at me for not writing them sing the duet, because obviously it was the same song Lena sang, and I would be kind of repeating myself. Anyways, Think of their duet as the Kurt and Rachel duet version, but with more...love I guess. XD Love you guys!**

**Reviews are my crack ;)**

**~Muddeh**


	8. Chapter 7, Grilled Cheesus

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating. I will from now on though, like, alot more. Also, now my chapters are going in the order of the episodes! So this episode is Grilled Cheesus! Again, the episodes might not have as much details as the legitimate episodes and more focusing on Lena and Kurt's relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Green Day.**

Chapter 7, Grilled Cheesus

Lena waited by Kurt's locker, noticing he was later than usual. She frowned. He wasn't usually this late.

She talked to Mercedes a while, untill the bell rang for class. She frowned again, Kurt never misses class. Suddenly she was called to the office for a phone call. Lena shrugged and walked to the office.

As she picked up the phone, she recognised Kurt's angelic voice.

"L-Lena?" He sounded like he was crying. Alot.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" She said softly.

"I-i-it's m-my dad. He's in a c-coma."

When Lena heard this, her heart almost stopped beating. What did Burt do to deserve this?

Things were silent for a moment, untill Lena regained her voice and started to speak.

"Do-do you need me to go to the hospital with you?"

"Ye-yes, I would *Sniff* like that."

"Okay, hold on, I will come pick you up okay?"

"Mhm." Kurt sighed into the phone.

"Okay, see you in 10 minutes, love you."

"Love you too."

Lena picked Kurt up and they drove to the hospital. As they entered, they were asked their names and who they were looking for. Finally, they were waiting outside Burt's room.

Kurt had his head on Lena's shoulder, still crying heavily with a bunch of tissues in one hand and Lena's hand in the other. They stayed like this for about an hour, then a nurse told them they could see Burt.

As they entered the room, they saw Burt looking helpless in the bed. She couldn't help but let out a sob as she saw all the needles in his arm. They sat down in the chairs beside his bed and just stared at him, hoping for him to wake up.

"It's going to be okay Kurt," She comforted him. "Burt's a strong man, he'll make it. I know he will."

Kurt and Lena were forced to go back to school the next day. They decided to tell Mercedes about what happened, but of course the story about Burt being in the hospital was already around the school. How they knew, they didn't know.

Everytime They were out in the halls, people had to stop them and to tell Kurt that they're sorry and for Burt to get well soon.

Kurt seemed alot calmer than he was the previous day, but he still had crying shivers every once in a while.

Finally, it was time for Glee, and they decided that they would be at least a little happier. Again, everybody was comforting Kurt the best they could.

He stood up to sing, much to Lena's surprise. Kurt sang I Want To Hold Your Hand by the Beatles, but much slower. Everyone knew it was directed to his dad. By the end of the song, Lena was bawling, not only from the greif of Burt being in a coma, but the loss of her dad. She also thought about how if she lost Burt, than there goes another father.

It was finally the weekend, and Kurt and Lena were free to go to the hospital to see Burt, along with Carole, and everybody from Glee, even Santana.

They crowded Burt's room, all showing their support for the sleeping man.

"Kurt, can I sing him a song?"

"Sure."

"Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
>seven years has gone so fast<br>wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
>falling from the stars<br>drenched in my pain again  
>becoming who we are<p>

as my memory rests  
>but never forgets what I lost<br>wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
>the innocent can never last<br>wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
>like we did when spring began<br>wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
>falling from the stars<br>drenched in my pain again  
>becoming who we are<p>

as my memory rests  
>but never forgets what I lost<br>wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
>The innocent can never last<br>wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
>twenty years has gone so fast<br>wake me up when September ends  
>wake me up when September ends<br>wake me up when September ends." 


	9. Chapter 8, The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**A/N: Now it's episode 4 of season 2, The Rocky Horror Glee Show! This was fun to make because I love TRHPS! Remember to R&R!**

**Chapter 8, The Rocky Horror Glee Show**

Days passed since Burt had woken up, and a cheery feeling was in the air, with all of the tension gone. Lena and Kurt of course were much happier than a week before.

It was time for Glee club. Finally. Lena picked Kurt, Mercedes and Tina up after class and they all went to Glee. As they entered the room, everyone was there and they took their seats. Mr. Shue cleared his throught.

"So guys. I was thinking, we should do a musical."

Lena, Kurt, and Rachel almost cried.

"Le Mis?" (Rachel)

"Wicked?" (Kurt)

"Rent?" (Lena) They all questioned at the same time.

"No, no, and no. I was thinking more along the lines of, The Rocky Horror Picture Show!"

Almost everyone cheered, except for Finn who had no idea what The Rocky Horror Picture Show actually was, untill Kurt had to explain it to him.

"I will post a sign up sheet on the inside of the Choir Room door, and then after everyone who wanted to audition auditioned, I will post the cast. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded and left as the bell rang. Some stayed behind to sign up, perferably Mercedes, Kurt, Lena, and Rachel.

"Im going to be Janet, just so you guys know. Oh and by the way, I signed up for Finn. Don't tell him though." Rachel exclaimed as she walked out of the door, winking.

"Rachel always has to be a drama queen." Lena rolled her eyes and smiled.

The small group of 5 willing people(And Finn) rushed towards the cast list for Rocky Horror Picture Show. All of them were anxious.

"Yes! I got Janet! And Finn, you got Brad! We are going to be the perfect musical couple!" Rachel squealed. Finn rolled his eyes and schoffed as his girlfriend held him firm by the hand, not wanting him to leave. She had dragged him here against his will. Of course, he most definatlely could of taken her, but she was so small and weak and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Kurt-Riff-Raff, Tina-Columbia, Mercedes-Frankenfurter, and Lena-Magenta." Mercedes read of the list.

They all whooped with joy and went off to their next classes. Boy, was this going to be fun.

**Sorry guys, I'm leaving this chapter here. It's just basically the whole episode, but with Lena as Magenta singing with Kurt instead of Quinn, no biggie. I promise, to make up for it, the next couple episodes are going to be the best I can make them. I really love you guys, please leave suggestions, reviews, comments, anything! R&R please!**

**~Muddeh**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys, short little authors note. I just wanted to tell all my I Dream Of You Subscribers/Reviewers that I kind of lost interest with this story. I DO plan on making another fanfic, Which is also going to be Kurt/Lena AKA Lurt. That's all I'm telling you ;) If you want to look for it, it is probably going to be called, "What if." I also plan on continuing Some Stuff Goes Down on Facebook, too. Also, If anyone want's to adopt this story, let me know! Just to warn you, if nobody want's to adopt it in a months time, it will be deleted. Sorry guys. Anywho, I better go start that story for you guys!**

**~Muddeh**


End file.
